(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microfluidic unit, a microfluidic disk, a disk-type microfluidic system, and a method for biochemical assays, and more particularly, to a microfluic unit, a microfluidic disk, a disk-type microfluidic system, and a method for biochemical assays for treating a micro fluid.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a biochemical assay using a specimen, such as plasma and serum, is performed through equipment or a device appropriate to an object. Basically, an appropriate amount of specimen and a reagent for a biochemical assay are mixed to induce a reaction, and then photometric or colorimetric of a mixed liquid for a specific wavelength of an ultraviolet ray region or a visible ray region is measured. Through this, a quantitative analysis for a specific biochemical material, such as ions and protein, present in plasma is performed.
Such a series of processes is performed through dedicated equipment, so that it is advantageously possible to perform a thorough examination, but has a problem in that a great quantity of blood is used in order to identify a biochemical material in a specimen.
Further, the series of processes are advantageous to a standardized examination for a plurality of specimens, such as a plurality of plasma by operation efficiency of the dedicated equipment, but have a disadvantage that efficiency thereof for various biochemical assays of a specific specimen, such as specific plasma, deteriorates.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.